I'm Sorry
by Cadistar
Summary: Alternate ending to the show, William and Yumi get together and well you know what happens next. Rated M: Lemons!


**I really really strongly dislike the ending of Code Lyoko. I loved the show, and was disappointed that there were only 95 episodes. I also hate the loose end that the creators left. William was inducted into the group, and possessed by X.A.N.A. (albeit by his own fault). But ultimately I was left wondering whatever happened to him. Here is how I think the ending should have been. Enjoy!**

"Time to shut down the supercomputer." Yumi ran into the lunchroom excitedly. She had been waiting for this day ever since they discovered that there was a chance that they could destroy X.A.N.A. for good.

Her friends looked downcast. Even Odd wasn't feeling too happy; he didn't even take the croissant that Aelita offered to him. Yumi understood. She, too, was feeling sad that Franz Hopper had sacrificed himself in order to help them to get rid of Lyoko. However, he had sacrificed himself to get rid of Lyoko, and as such, they needed to honour his sacrifice by shutting down the supercomputer and ridding the world of this menace for good.

They stood up and made their way towards the woods, however William stopped them.

"Hold on. Where are you going?" He questioned them, feeling slightly annoyed that they hadn't included him in any of their plans. In fact they had been alienating him ever since he returned from Lyoko after being possessed by X.A.N.A. It wasn't even his fault. They hadn't warned him about what the creature would do to him. Well it was partly his fault, but they shouldn't alienate him like that.

He hadn't told anyone about Lyoko, even though he has had half a mind to do so. But his attraction to Yumi is what has stopped him from alerting the authorities.

"Uhhhh… Nothing. Just going to retrieve something from the factory." Odd improvised. Yumi glared at William and turned her back to him. She felt awful treating him like that, but he had put her through so much heartache these past few weeks, even though technically William hadn't known what he had been doing to her.

Ulrich, too, gave William a glare. He had been expecting William to compete for Yumi's affections, and sure enough, once William returned, he returned to flirt incessantly with Yumi. Ulrich was livid.

"We are going to shut down the supercomputer." Aelita informed William. She felt really bad about leaving him out. With a smile she continued, "Would you like to come along?"

William broke into a smile. Finally, he was being invited back; this was once step towards forgiveness. "Of course!" He exclaimed.

Both Ulrich and Yumi sighed. They had been afraid that Aelita would show her kind nature towards William. Ulrich had no choice but to pretend that this didn't bother him, while Yumi composed her wandering thoughts. She longed to get him alone and to apologize profusely for her cold demeanor towards him. She knew that it wouldn't be too hard to get him alone. Maybe after they shut down the supercomputer, she would invite him to her house.

They broke into a run, each to their thoughts. Jeremie was hoping that this won't change their friendship. He half longed for X.A.N.A. to regenerate, just so that he had an excuse to keep his friends close to him. He didn't want to lose them, especially not Aelita.

Aelita was still mourning the loss of her father, but she hoped to lead a normal life, maybe even go to live with Jeremie. His parents had taken a liking to her the one time that she had gone to visit them. Perhaps they would allow her to stay, and maybe she could experience another 'adventure' with Jeremie… Sex. She blushed profusely, glad that they were running so that she could use that as her cover for the colour in her cheeks. She nearly giggled as she wondered what Jeremie would do if she made sexual advancements towards him. She figured that perhaps she would find out some time.

Once in the factory, they all looked at each other mournfully. This was the end of their wonderful adventure together, except for William, who had joined late, and hadn't had much action in Lyoko, at least not that he could remember.

"Any last words?" Jeremie asked the group. He had his hand on the lever. His hands were shaking and his eyes were filling with tears. He blinked rapidly to rid himself of his tears.

"This is the end to a wonderful and exciting adventure. Thank you for inviting me to the group. I've had a really good time." Yumi began. Ulrich nodded. He stepped up.

"Same. I'll miss being a hero, but as long as I still have you guys, I think I can cope with not saving the world anymore." He said solemnly.

"I'll miss being a hero too. But Odd the Magnificent will not leave, oh no. Now I'll have more time to play sports and video games." Odd said trying to be funny.

"And maybe now you will have time to do your HW and study for tests, Odd." Jeremie added smiling.

Odd growled softly, reminiscent to Kiwi.

"This has been quite the experience, for sure. Thank you Jeremie." Aelita said nodding at him. She owed her life to him. Had it not been for him, she would have never escaped from Lyoko.

"No, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you, without any of you." Jeremie replied nodding at all of his friends, even William.

William looked at Yumi bashfully. "I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I didn't mean to cause any harm to you guys." He said directing the majority of that little speech to Yumi.

Yumi felt her heart break, she knew she had to tell him how she really felt, before he thought that she was never going to forgive him and leave Kadic for good.

"William… It wasn't your fault. X.A.N.A .possessed you, there wasn't anything any of us could do." Yumi said carefully. William nodded.

"With that being said, would any of you care to pull the lever?" Jeremie asked, his hand still on the lever.

Everyone shook their head. Jeremie turned on the supercomputer, he had to be the one to turn it off.

He pulled on a determined face and pulled the lever. They watched in awe, as the supercomputer was turned, ending their crazy adventures. They stood in silence, remembering the adventures that brought them together. With a slight nod Jeremie sighed and turned to the elevator.

They got back on the elevator. William held onto Yumi's hand before she got on the lift.

"I need to talk to you." He told her silently.

"You goon ahead, I'll catch up to you." Yumi called out to the others. Ulrich grimaced.

William smiled. Yumi was going to listen to him. He thought happily.

"Yumi, I-"

"William, I-"

They both said at the same time. Yumi blushed. "You go ahead first." She told him.

William inhaled inconspicuously. "Yumi, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Yumi replied.

"No, I mean emotionally." William said looking at her.

Yumi looked at him in surprise. How could he know that he hurt her emotionally?

"That one time, while I was possessed… I heard you. I saw you… I wanted nothing more than to break free from X.A.N.A's control. I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to hurt you, that I would never hurt you…" He trailed off.

"I knew you had come back to me briefly." Yumi said recollecting that one time.

William nodded. "Yumi… I…" He looked away. Yumi looked at him expectantly.

"I know you like Ulrich, but-"

Yumi pressed her finger to his lips. "Shh…" She said. "I don't like him. That's what I wanted to tell you. I don't like Ulrich, I like you. I'm sorry for being so distant the last few days. I didn't know what to think. It was you… It was really you. I was beginning to think that you would never return to me." Yumi confessed.

William's heart began to race. She liked him, not Ulrich…

"So then do you forgive me?" William asked, wincing slightly as he considered the worst case scenario.

"Of course… but I have only one request." Yumi said thoughtfully.

William smirked. What could Yumi possibly want? He was sure he could give it to her, no matter the request.

"Come back to my house with me." She requested. He looked at her questioningly. He saw the look in her eyes and finally caught on.

"Oh. Aren't your parents at home?" He asked her, hoping his question doesn't change the moment.

"No, my brother and my parents are away. My father went on a business trip. I chose to stay behind, because of X.A.N.A… because I felt deep in my heart that we would get you back, that I would get you back." Yumi said.

William couldn't help but to smile at Yumi's words.

William grabbed Yumi's hand and as soon as the elevator arrived at the top floor, they raced towards her house, ignoring all of the weird looks they were getting from people wondering why they were rushing. They did not even notice their friends calling out to them. They were in their own world, and Yumi was anxious to explore some new places with William.

Yumi had kissed Ulrich several times, and went a bit further, but he was always too shy to take their relationship further, thus putting her off. William was more willing to succumb to her needs, and vice versa. She never knew what Ulrich wanted, whereas William seemed to be more vocal about his wants.

She threw open the front door to her house, and ran up to her room. William followed her after closing the door. She jumped on him, attacking his lips hungrily. He smiled and deepened the kiss. Yumi moaned softly against his lips. William could not recall a moment in which he was ever happier. He was finally getting the girl of his dreams.

She wrapped her legs around his waist he hastily made to remove her shirt. He paused and looked in her eyes asking for permission. Annoyed, Yumi nodded impatiently. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside carelessly.

"William." She moaned softly as he took off her bra and kneaded her nipples softly in his hands. He smirked, highly enjoying his name on her lips. This brought out his dominant side.

"Say my name again." He commanded. Yumi complied, savouring his name on her lips. "William." She said breathlessly.

He took off her pants and admired her form. She was standing in half naked glory. Her breasts were nice and abundant. Her hips were the perfect size, not overly huge, but not boney, perfect enough to grab onto when she rode him. Her frilly thong barely covered her intimate area. He could smell her arousal, and knew for a fact that she wanted him maybe as much as he wanted her.

He pulled off his own clothes and tossed them neatly into a pile in the corner. Yumi smiled as her eyes found his manhood. Definitely a lot bigger than Ulrich's, which she had seen once when they were about to have sex, but he had chickened out.

His cock was fully erect, and he was eager to plunge inside her. He pushed her backwards onto the bed. "Yumi." He said before throwing himself onto her, supporting his weight on his arms.

She loved the way he looked over her, his shaggy hair flopping over, and his sweet breath on her mouth. She bucked her hips upward and made contact with his cock.

"Anxious aren't you?" William chuckled as ceased kissing her and turned his attention to her womanhood.

Yumi replied with a moan. She bucked her hips again and was met with William's hand. He pushed her flaps apart and was glad to see that she was dripping wet. He inserted a finger into her slick entrance while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Yumi shuddered at the contact and gasped. "William." She muttered incoherently.

He inserted a second finger once he was sure she had gotten accustomed to his finger.

He lowered his mouth to her entrance. Yumi looked at him in surprise. "Are you going to-"

"Shhh… Just relax. When done correctly, this can bring the most amazing orgasms." William said pushing his hair aside so as to not cause any sort of uncomfortable sensations.

Yumi nodded and silently gave him consent. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt his tongue make contact with her clit.

He tested her clit with his tongue to see how much pressure would make her moan. He was glad to see that the slightest touch would make her make beautiful noises of pleasure.

He expertly pressed his tongue against her entrance, causing her to eject juices which he happily drank.

He continued to pleasure her and knew that when she tensed and gave out a particularly loud shriek, she was close to her first orgasm.

"Let go when you feel ready." He told her seductively, as he paused pleasuring her for a quick second.

Yumi did not reply and instead relaxed her grip on the sheets. She grabbed hold of William and tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing his face deeper in her cunt.

She shuddered and gave out a loud moan as she released a large amount of liquid into his mouth.

Gasping loudly she fell back, but William was not through with her.

"That was just part one, my love. Just wait until you feel real pleasure." William said pulling her close to him. She opened her legs at once, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She looked up at him.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"At first it might… But I'll go slowly until you get used to it." William assured her.

He skillfully positioned his manhood at her entrance. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath.

He pushed through her tight entrance, stretching it. She gasped painfully. Tears of pain flowed out of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" William asked feeling concerned.

Yumi said nothing for a minute before answering. "Yes I'm fine. Please continue. I need you."

He began to move his hips, moaning as he felt her walls contract. The pleasure he was feeling was of such great magnitude, that he felt he wasn't going to last. He continued to pound into her, slowing increasing his speed as she emitted moans and groans.

"H-h-harder." She commanded.

He obliged, holding onto her hips and pounding into her harder. She deftly rubbed her clit with one hand, while tightly holding onto the headboard.

"Yumi… Say my name…" William said breathlessly, while he watched her beautiful face contort with concentration.

"William." She said, after letting out a moan.

He pulled out after several more minutes of him pounding into her. He laid down on the bed, and pulled her over him. She pulled his dick at her entrance, and slid down onto him. He grabbed her hips and guided her as she bounced on him.

She gasped as he penetrated her deeper than before, and felt her walls contract. After experiencing an orgasm before, she knew she was close to a second one.

He smirked as he watched her breasts bounce as she rode him. He groaned in pleasure, still unable to believe that he was finally having sex with Yumi, the girl of his dreams.

"William… I'm… close." Yumi moaned in between gasps.

"Don't hold back… I'm close too." He said as he bounced her faster onto him.

She threw her head back and gasped as she experienced yet another orgasm, and felt him ejaculate into her. William moaned loudly and let go of her hips.

Yumi stood up, and sat down next to him, feeling their combined juices dripping between her legs.

"Bet Ulrich never made you feel like that, huh?" William said smugly.

"Ulrich who?" Yumi replied, playfully grabbing her pillow and hitting him.

"What now?" Yumi asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, now I leave." William answered.

Yumi frowned. "Excuse me?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"But, my parents are out of town tomorrow…" He suggested smiling slightly.

"Hmm… What to do?" Yumi asked catching on.

"I have a few ideas." William said seductively.

**So that was my interpretation of Code Lyoko, and quite honestly maybe it was a good idea that my version of the end never aired. Pity. Oh well. I hoped you liked it; this was difficult to write, so please leave reviews showing me that my hard work was not wasted.**

**Oh and I just realized that the author's note in the beginning has exactly 69 words. I promise that was unintentional XD**

**Maybe I'll write a second part if I get a good response for this one shot.**

**Until then, don't forget to review :)**

**-Cadi**


End file.
